This invention relates to a hoist that can be secured to an all terrain vehicle (ATV), also known as a quad-runner. More particularly, this invention relates to a hoist that can be secured to the front or rear of an ATV and it can be operated manually or automatically.
ATV's have many uses can traverse rugged terrain, including unpaved areas and forests. Further, ATV's are owned by several consumers for work or recreation. Therefore they may serve useful work purposes in environments such as camping or hunting, and also around the home. To increase the ATV's workhorse function, ATV's have been adapted with carrying or luggage racks, and winches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,451 discloses an ATV hoist with a telescoping vertical support shaft connected to a horizontal boom. The '451 hoist is secured to an ATV rack 52, 54 on one side of the rack 52, 54, as compared with being secured near the width-wise center of the ATV. The width-wise center is defined as the mid-point of the distance from one side (i.e. left) to the other side (i.e. right). The '451 hoist distributes the entire weight of the hoist and the load that the hoist may be carrying, to the vertical shaft section 44 and the support plate 48. The vertical shaft section 44 and the support plate 48 are disposed near the right side, or the left side of the ATV, rather than the center.
U.S. patent application Publication No. 2002/0048504 disclosed an ADV hoist that is secured at two locations on the ATV, near the rack and near the front wheel.
As can be seen, there is a need for an ATV hoist that is easily and securely positioned on either the front or back of the ATV; and an ATV hoist that is positioned in the width-wise center of the ATV so it does not tip leftwardly or rightwardly with a heavy load.